


灼烧

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 迦勒底之话
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: Unbroken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961





	灼烧

杀掉了并非这个兰斯洛特的兰斯洛特之后，他们打开了往下一层的门。穿过黑暗，迎接他们的是冰冷窒息的深湖。高文用太阳的圣剑分开湖水，骑士们坚硬的铁靴在湖底滑腻的淤泥和青苔中间踉踉跄跄地穿行。

在湖心的中央，年幼的兰斯洛特坐在礁石上。鱼儿在高耸的水墙中游走，蚌壳一开一合地吐着泡泡，他回过头来，介于少年和少女之间的容貌还有稚气未脱，紫色的长发和眼眸像是水草一样柔软。

“骑士大人，骑士大人？你会带我去卡美洛吗？我可以成为和你一样的骑士吗？”

高文用剑来回应少年天真无邪的笑容，沉默地刺穿兰斯洛特的心脏，斩断过去、命运和灭亡的未来。没能成为兰斯洛特的兰斯洛特，睁大眼睛仰望着高文消失了，湖底发出雷声般的轰鸣，淤泥雨一样降落下来。在最深处，黑色的门再一次打开。

高文继续向下，兰斯洛特紧随在他身后，手握阿隆戴特，警惕地保护着他的同伴的后背。

第三层的不列颠岛是被落下的太阳燃烧殆尽的沙漠，第二十层的海面上汹涌波涛被苦涩的泪水侵占，第七十一层铺陈在鲜花盛开的阿瓦隆，精灵的兰斯洛特说，这一次他不想离开妖精之国，也不想再继续那注定破灭的戏剧了，他邀请高文留下来，和他永远在一起。

“我们还要回到迦勒底去。”高文说。

他们的脚步不停，也许已经走过了第一百层。他们斩杀掉一个又一个影子，狂暴的、憎恨的、恸哭的，懊悔的、天真的、顽固的，一厢情愿的、心如死灰的、执迷不悟的。有一些是高文的影子，但更多是兰斯洛特的。

如果能够从这虚伪的安慰中得到满足的话，那么他已经完成了百倍的复仇。高文想。他燃起火焰，烧掉剑上干涸的黑色血迹。然而这不知属于何人的心象风景依然没有被打开的迹象，一层层向下的出口持续地将他们导向深渊。

“也许你想要的并不是这个。”再一次面对着向下的出口时，兰斯洛特停下了脚步，犹豫着说。那扇门当中流动的黑暗越来越深，每次凝视，都仿佛有波纹在一点点浮现，黑色的泥浆快要溢出。

“——你是说，这是我的梦境吗？”

高文回过头来，缓慢地问。他脸上的表情古怪，像是早在预料之中，又像是有一点不甘心。

“我们已经经历了那么多种过去，但是，没有一种可能性能将我们导向出口。不管是决斗的胜利，还是死亡，还是背叛不曾发生，还是我们从不曾相遇——”

“因为那都是假的。”高文飞快地回答。“因为我们现在就站在这里，所以，除此之外的一切可能性，都早已被斩断。”

“如果这是我的梦境，那么，能够喂饱它的食物，就是来自王和您的惩罚吧。”兰斯洛特笑了笑，他抛开了手中紧握的剑，跪下来，单膝，然后是双膝。他跪在高文面前，高高地仰起头看着他，他的亲友、爱人和仇敌，与他并肩而立的骑士。

“但您的——您的愿望，到底要怎样才能得到满足呢？这也许，只有卿自己才知道吧。”

——你想要受到惩罚吗？

——啊，一直是如此，虔诚地期望着。

——你想要得到原谅吗？

——只有您自己，才有决定是否原谅我的权力。

果然，这是自己的梦境吧。高文想着。兰斯洛特的态度是如此坦然，他微笑着，跪在地上依然保持着高贵的姿态，平静地仰望着高文。完美的骑士，理想的骑士，这是自己所期待的兰斯洛特的身姿——因此，现在唯一需要作出选择的人，就是高文自己。

他双手举起太阳之圣剑，像是立下誓言。

兰斯洛特低下头来，紫色短发从侧脸上滑落，露出白皙修长的脖颈。

“这一剑，是为了被杀害的加雷斯和加荷里斯。”

剑尖爆发出火焰，刺穿兰斯洛特握剑的手掌。高文的声音不再压抑愤怒和痛苦，却比他想象的更为平静。也许真的一切都已经过去了太久，现在他要完成的，只是一个仪式，宣告结束，完成和解。

“这一剑，是为了遭到背叛的吾王。”

高文的剑刺穿兰斯洛特的肩胛，阳炎熔化铠甲，铁水烙印在他的国王曾以剑身击打，将他封为骑士的地方。兰斯洛特的身体猛烈地晃动了一下，汗水疯狂地从紫色发间涌出来，流过骑士惨白的面颊。

高文拔出剑，再一次将它高高举起。

“这一剑，是为了……是为了我……！”

剑刃正对心脏凶狠地刺下来，毫无阻碍地穿透盔甲刺进兰斯洛特的胸膛，在触及到那跳动着的滚烫热血鲜活心脏时截然而止。高文的嘴唇颤抖，手指也颤抖，他用力拔出剑将它扔掉，冲上去跪下来紧紧抱住兰斯洛特。鲜血从男人胸前的伤口喷涌而出染满他银白的铠甲，高文捧起兰斯洛特的脸，疯狂地亲吻他咳着血的嘴唇。

“为了我对你的爱。”他颤抖着说。

兰斯洛特还躺在迦勒底的医务室里面，高文每天早中晚往这边各跑一趟，在兰斯洛特床边呆到被工作人员赶出去为止。

“虽然是从者之身，但是这样严重的伤势，现在他最需要的是静养啊。”

再一次偷溜进来被发现之后，达芬奇亲自跑了过来训人，盯着一脸心虚表情的高文，和一脸苍白虚弱且心虚的兰斯洛特，迦勒底代理司令官无奈地叹了口气。

“嘛，虽然说适当的魔力补充也是有必要的……但兰斯洛特的伤势可不是补充魔力就能复原的问题啊。这是经过你们双方都同意之后，烙印到他灵基上去的东西，就像是某种契约，植入到身体里面的异物……他必须慢慢习惯这灼烧的伤痕，与它们达成和解。因为从此以后，至少是在迦勒底现界的这段时间内，它们都会一直留在兰斯洛特的灵基上，与他一同生活下去。”

“你已经完成了你所要做的事，高文卿。现在，接下来的，是只有兰斯洛特才能做到的事情。”

我明白。高文诚恳地点头，严正反省，右手却仍然在被褥底下与兰斯洛特的手偷偷牵在一起。达芬奇看着他们两个，不知想到了什么，眼珠一转，神秘地微笑起来。

“不过嘛……反正今天都已经破坏规定了，那就让你们稍微再多呆一会好啦。不过只有今天哦。还请您克制，高文卿，这也是为了兰斯洛特能够早日恢复，不对迦勒底的战斗力造成影响所必须的忍耐呀。”

目送着达芬奇离开，高文感觉到被褥下兰斯洛特的手指悄悄握紧了。他回过头来，看见兰斯洛特正凝视着他，嘴角的笑意柔和而愉快。

“是契约啊，高文卿。”兰斯洛特小声说，“在那个梦境里面……我很高兴，非常开心，我得到了惩罚，而您得到了宽恕。并且，您还给予了我刻印在灵基之上，连接着我们二人，绝对不会消失的东西。”

高文沉默地揭开被褥，解开兰斯洛特宽松的睡衣。白色病号服下面，兰斯洛特修长的右手、宽阔的肩膀和胸口正对心脏的位置上都包裹着厚厚的绷带，鲜红的血与污渍、还有尚未熄灭的火焰从绷带底下渗出来。如同和解、如同许诺，太阳之圣剑的热量，从这一日开始，将会永远在兰斯洛特体内燃烧着。

金发的男人低下头去，将嘴唇压上兰斯洛特心脏的伤口，阳炎的热度反扑过来，灼伤高文自己的脸颊，他的舌尖上尝到苦涩的脓血。

“如果我们已经得到了惩罚和救赎，选择了原谅和宽恕的话，又怎么会再流血受伤，直到永远呢？”

高文舔舐着自己嘴唇上的火伤说。烧伤的感觉是极其尖锐的疼痛，像是在指尖那么狭小的伤口里同时刺入了一千根针。他轻轻地抚摸着兰斯洛特的面颊，擦去他发间的冷汗，抚平那紧皱的眉头。

“没有惩罚也没有宽恕，只有爱。兰斯洛特。我们只是用我们的爱和身体包裹住那些伤痕与脓肿，带着它们生活下去。”

“……那不是也很好吗？”

兰斯洛特沉默了一会，说道。

“是啊，是很好。”

高文微笑起来，温柔地亲吻兰斯洛特的伤口、嘴唇和额头。

他再一次刺入兰斯洛特的身体，冰冷的皮肤下面，兰斯洛特的内部依然是温暖的，高文在他里面留下闷燃的热度。太阳之圣剑的热量可以蒸干一整座湖，但高文不会这么做，除非兰斯洛特愿意为他而燃烧。

END.


End file.
